A Lunar Ryuu Romance
by Ebony-the-Black-Dragon
Summary: It's the Lunar stories with a twist. I don't own any of the Lunar characters except Ebony, Azumi, and Kagi. I will put in other character that I make, in the chapters they appear. (Being revised!)
1. Burg Springs

One sunny day at Burg Springs, two furry blurs were zipping through the trees. One looked like a blue flying cat, and the other one, black.

"Azumi! You are so awesome for breaking me out of Vane!" yelled the black flying cat, Ebony.

Azumi just laughed and playfully tackled Ebony. They landed next to a large spring.

"Hey can we stop for a while? My wings are getting tired." Ebony questioned tiredly.

"Sure, but not for long, remember we need to get you to my father's shrine, before Ghaleon finds out that your missing." Azumi answered, diving into the clear, spring water.

Suddenly a white cat fell through the trees. The first thing he laid his eyes on was Ebony.

'She's so beautiful' He thought.

He walked over to Ebony and asked, "What's your name?"

Ebony, who was very skittish about new people, screamed and flew into the air. Azumi was alerted and poked her head out of the water. As she looked around she saw the white cat and growled. Through all of the commotion, a red cat ran into a tree, having seen the blue cat Azumi. He was mesmerized by her beauty, and so he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Azumi saw the white cat and leapt out of the water.

"Who are you? And why did you scare Ebony?" Azumi barked out.

'Her name is Ebony… Cute' Nall smiled to himself

"My name is Nall, all I meant to do is ask her name," Nall said motioning to Ebony with his paw, "But I don't need to know it thanks to you."

Azumi started to growl at Nall when he flew into the sky to talk to Ebony. Azumi rushed up to him and went after his neck. As he pulled away, Azumi pulled some of his fur out. Suddenly the red cat fell out of the tree, startling the crap out of Azumi. Ebony floated over to Nall and started to lick the bald spot on his neck as Azumi dive bombed the red cat, pinning him to the ground.

"Who the hell are you and why the fuck did you scare me?" Azumi growled into his ear.

"My name is Kagi, and I didn't mean to scare you, pretty girl." He replied

"Don't call me that!" Azumi hissed.

"Then what am I to call such a lovely creature?"

"Azumi, or better yet, your worst nightmare."

Kagi ignored the last part and said, "Well, Azumi, can you let me go?"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Can you stop hurting me then?"

"Hmph." Azumi replied, taking her paw off of his back, and removing her mouth from the scruff of his neck.

Kagi felt a breeze brush his neck and he realized something.

"You fucking ripped my fur out!" Kaagi yowled.

"Well if you hadn't scared me, you wouldn't be missing fur."

"I didn't mean to fall out of the tree!"

"Maybe we shouldn't have even met!"

"Then go away!"

"Not without Ebony." Azumi scowled

"What are you, her slave?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Slave, get me some water" Kagi mocked.

"Bastard!" Azumi yowled, lunging at Kagi and slapping him silly.

When she stopped for a breath, he flipped over and started kissing her. She struggled, but it was useless. Slowly her struggles halted, but as soon as she stopped, Kagi was yanked off of her. Azumi looked up and saw Ebony swinging Kagi around and then throwing him across the spring, smashing into a rock.

_**Kagi's P.O.V.**_

As soon as I saw her stop, I took a chance, flipping Azumi onto her back. I kissed her knowing I was dead after this. But as soon as I started kissing her, I was taken away from her. The black one, Ebony, had my tail in her mouth and then she threw me across the spring. I was pissed, and I wanted to teach her a lesson, but Azumi would have my wings on a silver platter. Why she protects Ebony, I'll never know.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Kagi looked up to see Ebony standing over him, "If you ever call my SISTER a slave again you're DEAD! Understand?"

Kagi nodded fearfully, then Ebony slapped him and flew off to sit beside Nall. When he came over, blood dripping from his cheek he saw Azumi look at him with disgust and fly off.


	2. Flight to Dyne's Monument

In the morning, Kagi, Ebony, and Nall woke up to hear splashing coming from the spring. Kagi decided to go and investigate, as he walked out into the early morning sunrise, he saw Azumi do a perfect flip out of the water.

As she landed on her feet, water fell sparkling on her fur, Kagi said "I'll give that 9.0."

Azumi was startled, but didn't show it, "Oh, Kagi. I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, and we made progress."

"Say what now?"

"When I startled you, you didn't attack me."

"That is because you didn't scare me."

"Yes, I did. You jumped."

"No, I didn't."

Yes, you did."

"I'm not arguing with you Kagi…" Azumi sighed and walked off to the campsite.

When they both got back the argued about what they would be doing. The girls won, they were going to the Blue Dragon's Shrine.

"Azumi, is it alright if I head down to the spring?"

"Sure Ebony. I'll come get you when I knock some sense into Kagi."

As Ebony moved down to the spring, Nall followed after her. She sat on the chair and stared at the water. Nall flew to her side and watched Ebony's fur sparkle in the sunlight.

"I don't want you to go, I'll miss you."

"I know, and I'll miss you too, but I need to get away from…" Ebony was cut off.

Nall pressed his lips against hers and she sighed into the kiss. After only a few minutes, which felt like hours, Ebony passed out onto Nall's shoulder. Nall smiled at her and curled up around her, falling into a light sleep.

"Ebony! We're going!" Azumi yelled.

As she stormed into the clearing, she saw Nall and Ebony cuddling. She stopped herself and decided to let them rest. As she left, Nall followed after Azumi with Ebony on his back.

When they returned Kagi said, "You back for more cutie?"

Azumi looked away with a blush lighting up her fur, as Ebony woke up purring. Azumi smiled at her, Nall leapt in surprise, and Kagi was laughing.

"Say wha now Kagi?" Nall asked, still startled by Ebony's purr.

"That jerk kissed me again!" Azumi growled.

Ebony went to try and get up, but just fell limp, her body was weak like over cooked noodles, and her fur had lost its shine. As she still struggled to get up, a blue haired girl and brown haired boy appeared.

"Alex, Luna!" Nall yelled cheerfully.

"Hiya Nall. Who are your friends?" Alex asked.

But as Nall went to answer, Luna dashed over to him, and picked up Azumi and Ebony. But as she picked up Ebony, she also picked up Nall. She giggled as she gave them a large bear hug.

"Umm, lady, do you mind letting me go?" Azumi asked.

"Why?" Luna asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I gotta kick his butt!" Azumi yowled while pointing at Kagi.

"But I thought you would be calm because you're blue."

"Not in this life time hun. And I don't see being calm in the near future."

Ebony stared at Azumi and started laughing, knowing her sister was right. Luna squealed at the soft sound, Azumi's ears were ringing. Azumi squirmed out of Luna's arms and lunged at Kagi. He tried to back up, but she head butted him into the spring.

"Ack!" Kagi yelled, "I can't swim, help!"

Azumi laughed at him and said, "You soooo deserved that."

Alex went and pulled Kagi out of the water, and laughed as the soaking wet cat stalked off.

"Why did you do that?" Alex asked.

"He had kissed me a second time, and he bugs the shit out of me."

Alex looked over to the two coddled cats and said, "Luna, I think you need to let them go. I don't think they can breathe."

"Fine." Luna grumbled, setting Nall and Ebony down. 'What's up with this black ones fur?' Luna wondered in her, mind.

"Now, who are your friends Nall?" Alex questioned

"The black one on my back is Ebony; she's been real sleepy for some reason. The blue on with a temper is Azumi." Nall ducked Azumi's claws that came after him." And the red one that stalked off into the forest is Kagi."

Suddenly Kagi came charging back into the clearing and slammed into Nall, which caused Ebony to fly off of his back, and into the water. Luna screamed in shock and rushed over to the water and pulled the exhausted cat out of the water. Azumi started to strangle Kagi and was screaming at him to be more careful. After Alex broke it up, he held onto Azumi for safe measures.

"What the crap woman. You could have killed me!" Kagi yelled.

"So what, you could have killed Ebony!" Azumi flew out of Alex's arms and into the water.

Kagi tried to fly over toward where Azumi was swimming, but Nall stopped him, warning him that he would probably be killed.

"Where are you staying?" Luna asked.

"Here at the spring." Azumi replied.

"Oh no, you're all coming home with Alex and I."

Alex agreed, and they all set off for the house closest to Dyne's Monument. When they got home, sleeping arrangements had to be made. Azumi declared she would stay with Luna, and as far away from Kagi as possible. Ebony decided to stay with Nall and Alex. So Kagi had to stay with Luna as well.

"Oh no, oh hell no." Azumi muttered, facepawing herself. "Just kill me now…"

"Oh come on princess, can't you be a little nicer to me?"

"Hell no." Azumi growled.

She flew to sleep at the end of the bed, and curled up. When everyone else headed to bed, Luna picked Azumi up and cuddled with her.

_**Meanwhile in Vane**_

Ghaleon trudged into Ebony's room, which was connected to his bedroom. He was after grooming her fur, and reading her a story before bed. But he found that Ebony was nowhere to be found, and that there was a large hole in the window. As he walked forward his foot bumped into a rock.

"Where is she?" Ghaleon thought aloud, while holding the red silk ribbon Ebony always wore. "And who did this?"

"Who did what sir?" A guard asked from the doorway.

"Mmm… it's nothing. What do you want?"

"Lemia Ausa and her daughter wish to speak to you. Nash is also enroute to your study sir."

Ghaleon sighed, and dismissed the guard with a wave of his hand. And teleported to his study. As he stared at his desk he saw that there was a little bottle on his desk. He picked it up to read the label. It read:

_**Dragon Poison**_

_**Belongs to Lemia Ausa**_

_**Return if found**_

After reading it he was even sadder. Why would Lemia wish to poison Ebony? Then he thought about how she was always so exhausted. He thought even more and realized that Lemia was probably jealous of the sweet dragon.

He growled and bellowed, "Lemia! Get in here NOW!"


	3. The Goddess's Guardians

Azumi was the first to wake up as always and pondered, 'What should I do for now?'

She decided to head back to the springs and swim until everyone was awake. She went to get up, but realized that she couldn't. She looked around, wondering if Kagi glued her fur to the bed, then saw Kagi's red paw. Startled, she screamed, her claws shooting out and sinking into Luna's leg. Somehow Kagi was still asleep, like Azumi hadn't just screamed in his ear.

Alex and his parents stumbled into Luna's room, Nall was sitting on Alex's shoulder and Ebony was being carried in Alex's arms. Luna had shot up in bed, with a yelp. She stared at Azumi and saw her bristled fur.

"Get. Him. Off. Of. ME!" Azumi hissed.

Ebony flew out of Alex's arms, her fur was still dull and bland. She grabbed Kagi by the scruff and tossed him onto the stuffed teddy bear in the corner of Luna's room. Kagi was STILL asleep, Ebony just stared at him as he slept, and she flew back into Alex's arms. Azumi bolted as soon as Kagi was pulled off of her, she dove into the closest snow bank available and stayed there for a few minutes.

After Luna's leg was bandaged, and everyone went back to bed, Kagi woke up. He looked around in shock, he remembered cuddling with his princess, but couldn't find her scent in the house. And e knew he had been sleeping on the bed, so why was he on the teddy bear? As Azumi returned, snowflakes clinging to her icy blue fur, she found Kagi awake and ready to flirt with her.

"Sweetie pie!" He cried out, "Where'd you go?"

"None of your business, you pig!" Azumi growled and then slapped him.

"What the fuck was that for? That hurt!"

"You know what that was for, you jerk." Azumi scowled and flew to Burg Springs.

"Shit…" Kagi groaned.

A few hours later everyone was awake, but still groggy from Azumi's screech. Luna got up gingerly, her leg still hut. Alex rushed into Luna's room to help her stand, then he helped her to the dining room table. Azumi's claws had ripped her leg open, and the claw wounds were sort of deep.

"Hey where is Azumi?" Ebony asked, rubbing her face against Luna's uninjured leg.

Luna smiled down at Ebony and stroked her wings, noting that the fur felt sharp and coarse. Luna picked Ebony up, and cradled her to his chest.

"She smacked me and flew off." Kagi replied, sulking.

"Not hard enough apparently…" Luna muttered, making Ebony laugh.

As Ebony laughed, she started to cough, she felt horrid. When she pulled her paw away from her mouth, she found blood.

"Alex… We need to figure out what's wrong with Ebony!" Luna yelped, catching sight of the blood as well.

"Why… Oh crap!" Alex said as he walked to Luna's side.

"Alex, what's wrong?" His mother asked, knowing her son never cursed unless something bad was happening.

"Ebony coughed up blood!" Luna cried, holding the stunned cat to her.

"Wait what happened to my sister?" Azumi yelled, flying into the dining room. "Did you say she just coughed up blood?"

"Oh, heya Azumi." Ebony mewed weakly, still woozy from the coughing fit.

As a huge argument broke out, Luna, Alex and Nall slipped outside, Ebony was still in Luna's arms. The decided to meet up for music practice later and went different ways. Luna limped to Burg Springs and sat down on the chair, Ebony still being cradled in her arms. Alex went to Dyne's Monument.

Azumi finally came to Burg Springs, Kagi trailing behind her. After a bit of small talk Luna started to sing the Goddess song. After the sun reached its highest point in the sky, Luna asked Nall to go get Alex. Ebony went with, feeling rejuvenated from the soothing melody.

___**At Dyne's Monument**_

"Oh, hello Nall, Ebony." Alex said after the two cats yelled his name.

"Alex couldn't you hear us? We've been flying all over for the last half hour calling for you." Ebony groaned, her wings aching.

She went ad sat on the top of the monument, while Nall went to sit on Alex's shoulder.

"Sorry." Alex apologized, rubbing Ebony's head.

"I should have known you'd be here." Nall said, a look of utter exhaustion on his face.

"Oh Nall, where else would I be?"

Nall looked at the monument, "In honor of the great Dragonmaster Dyne." Nall was cut of by Ebony's sobs.

"I know that Dyne was probably the greatest of the four heroes Alex, but I'm amazed that you never get tired of coming to stare at his monument. Oh shoot, I just remembered. We better go see Luna to practice singing, if we're late she'll be upset."

"Alex picked Ebony up and rushed toward the springs. Suddenly a large earthquake shook the ground. As they rushed, they were stopped by a huffing and puffing Ramus.

"Hey Alex! I figured you might be here. Now that the warm weather has melted the ice near the dragon cave, there isn't any time to waste getting started on our big adventure. If we hurry, maybe we can sneak in without waking the dragon. Then we can get a fantastically huge diamond from it's cave worth thousands and thousands silver. Making us filthy stinking rich and very popular in the process!" Ramus cheered.

"Sure Ramus, but for now. I gotta get going. I'm late for practice. Bye!" Alex yelled over his shoulder.

Alex ran as fast as he could to the springs, and finally made it. Ebony flew over to Luna's lap, and listened to the sweet melody that came from her. Alex walked up to the chair and started to harmonize with her. Luna stopped and smiled, she soon started to laugh. As she got up, Azumi flew out of the spring, landing by Luna's feet. Kagi walked over to Azumi and his paw brushed her tail, a little too close to her back. She whirled around and slapped him, shoving him into the spring.

As they argued and Nall helped Kagi out of the water, Luna said, "Alex, You're late again silly. Were you whittling away time at Dyne's Monument again, or were you planning more make believe adventures with Ramus?"

"Both." Ebony muttered, feeling a little ill.

"Where are you going now? You know your parents would be worried sick. And what about me? You really think that you could leave me behind?" Luna scowled.

Alex blushed looking down, when he didn't reply she said, "Well then, I'm just coming with you."

Alex went to protest, but, Luna wouldn't let him. After she found out that they would be going to the dragon cave, she cheered up. After Alex decided to let her come with, Luna kissed Alex on the cheek, careful of Ebony in her arms. They met up with Ramus at the edge of the village and headed toward the White Dragon's cave.


	4. Grandpa Quark?

While the group was entering the White Dragon's Cave, Azumi and Kagi were at it once again.

"Can't you two stop arguing for more than a minute?" Luna scowled, cradling Ebony in her arms.

"I could, if he would leave me alone." Azumi scowled, sitting on Luna's shoulder.

"What did I ever do to be hurt like this?" Kai wailed.

"You know what the fuck you did." Azumi growled, flying off of Luna's shoulder.

"What?" Kagi feigned innocence, "Whatever do you mean?"

Azumi sighed and flew a little farther away, but didn't pay attention to her surroundings. She suddenly slammed into a large block of ice, sitting in the middle of the entry way.

"Ow, damn that hurt…" Azumi groaned.

"Need some help princess?" Kagi smirked.

Azumi had an idea and started to circle Kagi, "Why, I do believe you're right. I do need a strong, dashing prince to save me. Do you know anyone?"

"Of course my sweet," Kagi ducked Azumi's claws, "But his services are very expensive."

"What does he charge?"

"A kiss from your fair lips."

"That's very expensive…" Azumi feigned sorrow.

Luna started to think, then took the fire ring out of Alex's backpack.

"Luna what are you…" Alex started.

"Hush and wait a moment. I have an idea." Luna interrupted Alex.

She pointed the ring at the block of ice, and like magic, it melted. As Luna jumped, cheering, Alex was watching Azumi dash through the now cleared entrance. She dodged the slimes, and mutant flies with ease. She taunted albino baboons into shattering ice blocks and made the synapse guards dizzy.

"Follow me!" Ebony said, flying out of Luna's arms, leading the group around twists and turns.

As Ebony caught up with Azumi, they both started to mess with the monsters lurking around every corner. The two female cats laughed as they moved toward Quark's den. The rest of the group looked at each other in shock as the girls danced in the air. Somehow they knew their way around the cave. When they entered Quark's room, a large tremor shook the ground.

"Who has awakened me from my deep slumber?" The dragon roared.

Kagi grabbed Azumi and held her close as the ground was shaking.

Quark saw his company and sniffed them, "Hmmm?" he muttered.

Azumi was struggling to free herself, and was pissed that Kagi wouldn't let her go.

Quark spoke over the small fuss, "My friends, you are the first adventurers to visit me in a long time. I am Quark, patriarch of the dragon tribe. You have journeyed far, and now you have arrived at my lair. It is a journey few have survived. Your mission must be urgent."

Luna spoke before Ramus could make a fool of himself, "We would like a dragon diamond please sir."

"Hmmmmm." Quark thought, "You can have a dragon diamond, only if you pass my trial…"

He caught sight of Azumi fighting with Kagi and Ebony sitting near them. He smiled and brought his head down to nuzzle them.

"How are my sweet grandbabies doing?" He rumbled.

Kagi freaked out when Quark spoke, and clung to Azumi even tighter.

"Grandpa!" Azumi and Ebony cried out.

"I've missed my two sweet baby dragons." Quark smiled.

As the two dragons hugged him, Azumi had been able to escape Kagi's death hug, Quark continued, "To pass my trial will be easy. You must go find the Dragon Ring and bring it back here to me. However, Azumi and Ebony will not be coming with."

"Wait, what?" Kagi and Nall yelled together.

"I wish to talk to them, I haven't seen them in years." Quark healed the group as they left.

Alex ended up finding the way to the ring after being lost for a few hours, and Luna chiding him for not paying full attention.

_**Back with Quark**_

Azumi yawned and fell asleep as Quark started to tell a story about the four heroes. Ebony wanted to know more on Ghaleon when he was younger, but was a little ticked off that Azumi decided to sleep. After poking Azumi with her paw, she tackled Azumi, waking her up.

Quark noticed a dark spot on her fur, "Ebony what happened to your paw?"

Ebony looked down at her paw swiftly and saw the blood stain. It had taken her forever to get the blood out, but she still hadn't gotten all of it.

"Ummmmm… I ended up having a coughing fit and I coughed up blood…." Ebony looked away in shame.

Quark brought his head close to her back and sniffed, catching the scent of poison. He growled lightly, shocking the girls, but he was able to pull the poison out of her system.

'Thanks dad…" Azumi thought recognizing the spell.

"You were poisoned, but by who?" Quark wondered.

As he stated that, Alex and his friends returned. Nall rushed over to Ebony, and hugged her. She was shocked but nuzzled his face, and hugged him back. Azumi flew over to Kagi and yelled at him for leaving her. Then Kagi was slapped for calling Azumi bipolar.

Alex walked up to Quark and showed him the ring. Quark smiled and gave them a large, shimmering dragon diamond, and even allowed Alex to keep the Dragon Ring.

After healing everyone again, and saying goodbye to his grandchildren, Quark bid them a fond farewell. Alex was shocked that Quark has also wished him luck on becoming a dragon master. After fighting through the cave once again, they finally saw the outside once again. They hurried to Burg, hoping to sell the large and valuable diamond.


	5. A Stranger in the Woods

When they got back to Burg, Ramus, Alex, Nall, and Kagi went to sell the diamond. Luna scooped up Azumi and Ebony, as she dashed back to the house.

"What did Quark want to talk to you about?" Luna questioned

"Oh, he just wanted to tell is some boring story on Ghaleon." Azumi was bonked on the head by Ebony, "Ebony can tell you about it. I went to sleep."

"It wasn't boring…" Ebony growled, "Ghaleon has looked after me for years, and I really miss listening to the music he played. He must be worried…"

Azumi shook her head, "Whatever, I'm taking a nap."

As Ebony told Luna the story, the men were sad that they couldn't sell the diamond and on their little expedition to the shops. As Ebony finished the story, she walked over to Azumi and tried to wake her up. After trying everything she could think of, she head butted Azumi off the bed and hid. Just then the Alex, Kagi, and Nall had returned.

"Kagi! Why did you wake me up?" Azumi yelled at the red dragon sitting next to her, "I was having the best dream ever!"

"What do you mean? Were you dreaming about me sweetie?"

"Not even close!" Azumi yelled, not wanting to admit that she had been dreaming of him.

"Here we go again…" Nall groaned, ducking behind the teddy bear to snuggle with Ebony.

Alex had to grab Azumi to calm her down. He explained that they had just gotten back, so Kagi couldn't have pushed her off of the bed. Azumi scanned the room, noting that Nall and Ebony were missing. As she looked for them, she saw Nall's tail poking out from behind the teddy bear.

Seeing them snuggle made Azumi rethink the terrifying revenge she planned, "I'll let you be this time, but next time Nall won't be able to save you…"

"Sweetie, where are you going?" Kagi asked, starting to follow Azumi.

"To have some alone time at the springs!" Azumi called back, flying to Burg Springs.

After a few hours, Kagi felt lonely, so he flew to the springs to get her.

"Azumi, we know what we are doing with the diamond." Kagi called.

Azumi flipped out of the water, landing perfectly on her paws. The water droplets on her fur sparkled in the late afternoon sun.

'So lovely…' Kagi thought.

"What are we doing?" Azumi asked with a semi-flirt.

'Oh her voice is so amazing!' Kagi swooned "Ah well you see, no one here can buy the diamond so we are heading to the mainland, to Meribia!"

"Yay! I'll get to see Mel again!" Azumi cheered and dashed back to the house.

As they got back, Alex, Nall, and Ramus were already on their first expedition to the weird woods. They were forced to return because of the dense fog covering the woods. Luna, Ebony, and Azumi wouldn't speak to their respective males.

The men were finally able to apologize and promise that the girls could come with (**A.N.** After promising foot rubs and massages). Then since it was dark, they all went to bed.

Luna shot up in her sleep, "What was that?"

She climbed out of bed, and saw Kagi snuggling with Azumi. And when she went into Alex's room, she saw Nall and Ebony cuddling, but no Alex. She looked around and then heard him playing the Goddess song. After climbing to Dyne's Monument, Luna spoke with Alex.

"Are you scared Alex?" Luna whispered.

"A little, what about you?"

"I…" Luna stopped herself for a moment, "I'm scared, but I won't be as terrified with you around."

Luna kissed Alex on the check and headed back to bed.

_**The Next Morning**_

After entering the forest, Ramus was even more depressing, when he saw that the fog was thicker. Luna calmed everyone down and started to sing.

"Is it just me, or is the fog thinning?" Azumi asked, perched on Luna's right shoulder.

"It's getting a lot thinner!" Ebony exclaimed, while being perched on Luna's left shoulder.

After the fog cleared, the group made their way into the woods. They encountered flytrappers, goblins, gorgons, and scythe spores. After being lost for around two to three hours, they finally found a clearing. Nall and Kagi flopped to the ground, wings exhausted. As the whole group rested, a large band of goblins and gorgons came out of the trees.

When an odd man, wearing a red beret, appeared, Ebony cried out, "Please help us!"

He nodded at her and started to slash the foes to bits. Alex and the others watched as the monsters fled from this strong man.

"What a hapless bunch you are! You're lucky I happened to come along when I did. Didn't you know that these woods are ridiculously dangerous for ordinary travelers? Are you lost? Or out for a picnic?"

"We're adventuring!" Azumi and Ebony exclaimed, awed by this man's strength.

"What? An adventure?" The man started to laugh maniacally.

The group looked at him and backed away a couple steps.

"I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Laike. And you are?"

"I'm Alex. And that's Ramus." Alex motioned to Ramus.

"H-h-hello sir." Ramus stuttered.

"I'm Luna and this is Nall." Luna said, picking Nall up.

"I'm Ebony."

"I'm Kagi, and this sweet thing is my girlfriend, Azumi." Kagi grinned, slipping an arm around Azumi, "She's pretty feisty."

Azumi screeched and lunged at Kagi. As Laike set up camp, Azumi chased Kagi. Ebony went to try and calm her down. Nall was running after Ebony to make sure she wasn't hurt. And Alex, Luna, and Ramus chased them, trying to stop a fight.

"Hey kids, fires ready, and so is the food!" Laike called.

After a nice conversation, everyone went to bed. Laike smiled at Alex, thinking about his claim to be the next dragon master. Around midnight, Laike left the group, and headed toward Saith. Once morning rolled around, and everyone was up, they noticed Laike was gone.

"Where'd he go…" Ebony muttered, floating around the clearing, fur glittering in the early morning sun.

"I don't know. But let's talk about this AFTER we get outta here!" Nall yelped when a gorgon started to approach.

As they rushed out of the woods, even more monsters came after them. Tripping over tree roots and dodging thrown clubs, the group rushed toward the exit. Breaking through the trees, they fell to the ground. The monsters had stopped pursuit and retreated back to their quiet forest. When the group picked themselves up, they moved toward the coast, and toward the town of Saith.


	6. Onto Meribia! Or not

"We're safe!" Ebony cried and she flew into the town.

"I smell fish!" Nall cheered.

"Get him away from meeeee!" Azumi wailed, zipping past the black and white cats.

"Come back kitty cat!" Kagi called, chasing Azumi with a gorgon tentacle.

Luna, Alex, and Ramus laughed watching Azumi flee from Kagi. They walked up to the Goddess statue near the docks and prayed for the goddess to protect them. The seaside town was quaint, Luna hummed the goddess's song.

"What the hell Kagi? Why were you chasing…" Azumi was cut off as Kagi tossed the gorgon tentacle into her face.

"It was funny to watch you squirm kitten. Never knew you were so picky." Kagi grinned as Azumi struggled with the tentacle.

"Stop fighting, we need to get to the dockhouse." Luna scowled, and Ebony sat on her shoulder.

After entering the dockhouse, the group discovered that the captain had gambled the Sea Chart away. Azumi was pissed and started to yell at the drunken captain. Ebony and Nall were holding Azumi away from killing the poor man. Alex, Ramus, Kagi, and Luna headed to the nearby tavern.

_**At the Tavern**_

"Hey kiddies. You wanna try a coin toss?" A strange man, near the corner of the bar asked.

"We're after the sea chart, do you know where we can find Brett?" Luna asked him.

"That's me, what's a sweetie doing here with those two?"

Alex and Ramus scowled at Brett. Luna, however, was trying to keep Brett's hands off of her. Finally Kagi had enough, he swung his claws at Brett's hand, tearing it wide open. Alex agreed to the toss, and called heads. Brett took the 100s* that Alex handed him, flipped the coin and it landed on tails.

"Sorry kid, looks like its tails."

Alex grumbled, and let Luna have a turn. She handed Brett another 100s, and called tails. He took the 100s, winked at Luna, flipped the coin, but this time it landed on heads.

"Sorry sweet thing, seems like you lost."

"Hey, I need to talk to you guys…" Ramus muttered, calling Alex and Luna over.

"What is it?" Luna asked, still upset at her loss.

"That coin is different every time it hits the table. When Alex called heads, there was a lighter clink, coins make a deeper sound. And when Luna called tails, the clink was deeper than regular coins." Ramus grinned, "I know my way with money, and I have an idea."

They split us and challenged Brett again. This time the dragon diamond was bet. Brett was shocked momentarily, but took the diamond and flipped after Ramus called heads. As soon as the coin hit the table, Ramus shoved Brett out of the way, and grabbed the coin.

"Two sides huh? No wonder, it's a fake!" Ramus grinned, "You were cheating, give us back our diamond and 200s."

"Quiet down!" Brett shushed, "I can't believe three brats figured out my scheme."

"Where's the sea chart?" Alex demanded.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. The captain told us he lost the sea chart to you!" Luna growled.

"I- I gave it to an old hag, out in the nearby forest. She gave me this." Brett handed them the Fortune Cane, "She might give you the chart back for this cane."

Luna grabbed the cane and stalked out of the tavern. Only stopping long enough to get Nall, Ebony, and Azumi, she stormed out of the town. Alex, Kagi, and Ramus stood near the back of their little group, terrified of Luna's temper.

They made it to the edge of the forest by dusk, so they set up camp. Luna snuggled with Alex, Kagi was holding Azumi close, and Nall had taken Ebony up into the trees so they could snuggle in a quickly put together nest. Ramus curled up by the fire and smiled at the dream of being the richest person in Meribia.

The 's' mean silver. It's the currency in the world of Lunar.


	7. The Showoff Nash

In the morning, Ebony woke up feeling very warm. She looked around in wonder and saw Nall's ruby eyes watching her.

"Morning love." He said, kissing her.

"Morning." She replied, snuggling up to him.

"Let's wake the others." Nall said while stretching.

When they landed on the ground, Nall and Ebony saw Kagi curled around Azumi. Her head was resting on his shoulder.

"You know, they look cute together." Nall grinned before leaping onto Alex's head.

"You're right." Ebony nodded, prodding Kagi awake.

Ebony went to wake Luna and Ramus while Kagi woke Azumi.

"Azumi, sweet heart. It's morning." Kagi whispered into her ear.

She grumbled in her sleep and rolled over. Kagi smiled and kissed her on the lips. Azumi jerked awake at the touch of warm lips on hers.

"What the..? What was that for?" Azumi asked still shocked.

"You wouldn't wake up and I wanted to see if the fairy tales were true. It looks like they are. You found your prince and I found my princess." Kagi smirked, before ducking claws.

Before Kagi could retaliate, Luna picked him up and walked off saying "You two are staying away from each other today. I'm sick of flying fur."

Kagi cursed under his breath and followed Alex. It wasn't long til they found a group of 5 giant ants.

"Holy crap! What are those things?" Ebony squeaked.

"B- big ants!" Kagi stuttered.

"We can take 'em!" Alex cheered before charging the ants.

After a few rounds of battle the ants died. They headed east, ignoring a chest that Ebony said smelled dangerous. They then turned north and continued on their way. Alex spotted a bend with a clearing and urges the group over to it.

Nall soon spots a leg sticking out from a woven basket, "Alex, someone is under there…"

Ebony flew over and sniffed the leg, 'It can't be Nash. Why would he be here?' Ebony thought.

Ramus cut a rope and the basket fell all the way on top of the figure. A boy pulled himself out of the basket and started to brush his hair. As he brushed his hair Ebony gasped and cheered.

"NAAAAAAAASSSSHHH!" Ebony cried as she flew toward him.

Nash ducked before she collided with his face, but she ended up stuck in his hair.

"Oh come on! I was almost done brushing my hair!" Nash cried, then he pulled Ebony out of his hair and laughed as her fur stuck up in all sort of angles from the hair gel. "It's good to see you again princess. Ghaleon misses you, that's one of the reasons I'm not in Vane at the moment." Nash muttered, while hugging her.

Ebony clung to Nash's neck and rubbed her face against his cheek. "I missed you and I miss Mia-onee-sama (**A/N Onee-sama is big sister in Japanese**.), and Chichi-ue (A/N **Chichi-ue is a formal way to say father in Japanese**.)…"

Ebony flew to Nall's side as Nash introduced himself.

"Hey there kiddies! My name's Nash! I'm a level 3 apprentice from the magic city of Vane that floats around the Goddess Tower. The area around the Sea Hag's house can be a little tricky, so be sure to watch your step around here, OK?" Nash winked at the end of his little lecture.

As he looked at the odd group he saw Azumi, who was pretending to hide.

"There's my sweet little blue dragon. Come give me a hug." Nash grinned.

Azumi flew into his arms, and licked his cheek. However before she licked Nash's cheek, Kagi had looked up from the piece of wood he was mauling and saw the interaction between Azumi and Nash. Kagi was furious, his first thoughts of Nash were that he might be pretty cool, but now he felt that Nash stole his Azumi away.

Ebony flew over to Nash and landed on his head, while Azumi was carried in his arms. Luna picked up the sullen Kagi and Followed Alex. Nash followed Luna, trying to flirt with her. And Ramus followed Nash, skittishly watching the trees.

"Let's get this meeting with the sea hag over with." Ebony whined.

Nash laughed and said, "It's okay hime (A/N **Hime** **mean princess in Japanese**.), I'm here to keep you and Azumi safe."

Slipping through the last few trees they came across a house covered with vines. Chickens walked around in the yard and the scent of something burning drifted from the open door. Alex and Ramus explored the basement, and Luna went with Nash to explore the top floor.

"Hello children, don't you look delicious… er I mean delightful." An old, gravely voice called from the stairway.

Luna yelped in fear, falling backwards onto Nash, who also fell backwards. Alex rushed up the stairs with Ramus, Nall, and Kagi following, to see Luna and Nash fall down the stairs. Ebony and Azumi were flying above them and winced when Luna and Nash hit the ground. They were a tangle of Arms, legs, hair, and torsos.

"Why have you come here?" The old hag asked while laughing.

"We need the sea chart!" Ebony called, hiding behind Nall.

Nash untangled himself and picked up Luna. Then started to rebrush his hair.

"I want that mage's water cane for the sea chart, no cane. no trade!"

"I'm not giving up my water cane! I got this from Master Ghaleon!" Nash yelled.

"Pleash Nash, we need to go to Meribia. The sea chart is our only hope!" Luna sobbed, looking at Nash with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…" Nash smiled at Luna, "I can't say no to such a lovely lady."

As Nash handed over the water cane over, the hag handed the sea chart to Ebony. While running out of the house, Ebony felt a rush of guilt, she shouldn't have left Vane with out leaving an explanation.

"Ebony?" Luna looked at the small black dragon, grabbing Nash's attention as well, "What's wrong?"

"I… I feel guilty, I left my father without an explanation. Azumi took me from Vane before I could leave a note." Ebony sobbed, and clung to Nash as he rubbed her wings.

Nash pulled a lovely white silk ribbon from his pocket and tied it in a bow around Ebony's neck, before whispering into her ear, "A present from Ghaleon. He misses you, his study is destroyed… It's bad."

Ebony nuzzled Nash's cheek, thanking him silently. Rushing through the forest, Nash opend a trapped chest and they were attacked by 6 giant mutant flies.

"Nash! Why did you open the chest?" Ebony wailed, while zipping around the group, being chased.

"Crap, sorry Ebony!" Nash called, his hands sparking with electricity. "Check this out! Thunder bomb!"

All 6 flies were killed instantly from the volts that hit them. Azumi led the way out of the forest, everyone following closely. Getting to Saith was easy after getting out of the forest, they all collapsed in front of the Goddess statue. They rested before returning the sea chart, little did they know they would be in for the fight of their lives.


	8. Night on the Hispanola

"Thank ye kids for getting my Sea Chat back." The captain smiled, showing rotting teeth. " But now we have another problem, there's a terrifying monster eating me ship!"

"If we kill this thing you give us free rides, to Meribia and back..." Azumi growled, pissed at the fact that nothing was going according to plan.

"Of course!" The captain squeaked, terrified of Azumi.

Alex, Luna, and Nash were discussing what attacks and spells would be used. Alex would attack normally, then use sword dance until he ran out of energy. Luna would bless Alex with her cascade song first, then she would heal when needed and attack while everyone was healthy. Nash, however; would use only thunder bomb since it's his only attack. Ramus would attack, pass out herbs, and the few star lights they had.

"It looks like a blue booger!" Kagi howled with laughter.

"Wha-what is it?" Ramus squealed in fright.

"It's a Saline Slimer! They can regenerate power and health. They're dangerous!" Azumi scolded, her father had shown her these creatures when she was younger.

Nash charged onto the ship, followed closely by Alex and Luna. Attacks and spells were fired for over an hour, the slimer's regenerative power causing some trouble. Alex would be caught by mucus and gelatin breath, Luna was attack at random intervals as well. Nash and Ramus were getting slapped and hit with gelatin breath, Luna had some trouble keeping up with the injuries at times.

"Take this!" Alex yelled, vanquishing the Slimer once and for all, with one last sword dance.

"Yay!" Ebony and Azumi flew around and cheered.

Handing the sea chart to the captain, Alex went to speak with Luna.

"I'm staying here, I'm going back to Burg. I'll help your parents, and think of you daily." Luna looked away, tears starting to fall.

"I'll miss you though, please come with Luna!" Alex started to reach for her.

She backed up, "I'm sorry Alex. My mind is made up."

Nothing more was said as the group went to the inn for the night. Ebony couldn't sleep, she was having nightmares of Ghaleon being heartbroken. She felt horrible and decided to head out for some fresh air. Landing in the lap of the Goddess Statue, Ebony closed her wings about herself and cried.

'I must return soon. I can feel Ghaleon's anger and sorrow… He needs me!"' Ebony sobbed harder, until she felt a hand on her back.

"Ebony?" Luna muttered, "What's wrong?"

Ebony didn't reply, she threw herself into Luna's arms and cried herself to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Luna watched as Alex and the others started to sail off. Alex watched Luna, sorrow radiating from him.

"Wait, Alex! I want to come with!" Luna cried, running to the end of the pier.

"Grab my hand!" Alex yelled, leaning over the edge.

Leaping of the pier, Luna grabbed Alex's hand and he pulled her onto the ship. His shoulder ended up being dislocated in the process of pulling Luna onto the boat. Everyone crowded around them as Luna relocated Alex's shoulder. They went shopping and got four bars of soap and tons of healing nuts. However, after Luna complained of not feeling well they all went to bed.

A few hours later, Luna was standing in the crow's nest. Alex and Nall followed and heard Luna sing. Luna caught two fireflies before singing:

"Wishing on a dream that seems far off,

Hoping it will come today.

Into the starlit night,

Foolish dreamers turn their gaze.

Waiting on a shooting star.

But what if that star is not to come?

Will their dreams fade to nothing? When the horizon darkens most,

We all need to believe there is hope!"

Luna releases the fireflies and watches them before continuing.

"Is an angel watching closely over me?

Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?

I know my heart should guide me,

But there's a hole within my soul

What will fill this emptiness inside of me?

Am I to be satisfied without knowing?

I wish then for a chance to see

Now all I need (desperately)

Is my star to come?"

Luna finished watching the Blue Star and tears streaming down her face.

**The Next Morning**

Everyone woke up to the captain's shouts of reaching Meribia. They rushed up to the deck and stared at the city in awe.

"Look, Alex! Look at all the ships, and the huge town! Meribia is even more splendid than I imagined!" Nall gasped.

"It's not as stunning as Vane…" Ebony sighed, "I'm on my way home daddy!"

Azumi glanced at Ebony wondering what she meant. Ebony ignored her and watched as the crew got ready to land.


	9. The Terrifying Hell Mel

After landing in Meribia, Ramus dashed off to sell the diamond, and Nash vanished off to take care of unspecified business. Luna pulled Alex to all of the different shops as they looked around. Azumi and Ebony were making their own plans as they followed after Alex. Nall and Kagi were sitting on Alex's shoulders sighing at Luna's excitement.

"Alex, this town is so big!" Luna swooned, Alex had to dash forward to catch her.

"Why not meet the terrifying Hell Mel?" Ebony asked, a grin on her face

"Yea, let's go find Mel!" Azumi cheered and zipped off toward the Meribian castle.

"Mel!" Azumi and Ebony cried out, rushing to his side.

Luna, Alex, Kagi, and Nall ran in after the two girls, and stared at shock at them. They were sitting on his shoulders smiling.

Mel caught sight of the new arrivals and smirked, "I'm Mel de Alkirk, governor of Meribia. Since you're new here, I'll warn ya. If you dare to make any sort o' trouble in my town, I'll pop your tiny little heads off your twiggy little necks and mount them on me trophy wall.

Mel started laughing, Azumi and Ebony saw the looks on the group's faces and fell from Mel's shoulders, laughing as well. After everyone was introduced, Mel challenged Alex to battle. Alex went and got new armor and weapons. Then after almost a half an hour passed, Alex won. Alex was pretty badly wounded, but Luna fixed that. Mel congratulated Alex on the win, wished him luck in becoming a dragon master, and hurried them to Black Rose Street.

"Oh, my! Are you lost little kitties? You'll find a nice home in my tummy!" A familiar voice called out.

The old woman turned out to be the old sea hag's twin sister. After slipping away from her, they wandered into Royce's shop.

A blond woman with ruby red eyes looked up, a lightning bolt tattoo under her left eye, said "We seem to have guests. But I welcome those pursuing knowledge as always. For you see, I am a student of knowledge: past, present, and future. I can foretell many things in the future. So, let's see your future. That's why you came to me today, isn't it?"

Ebony landed on Nash's shoulder, and winked, "We were looking for Nash."

"I'm not done yet, so why don't you go find Ramus?" Nash smiled and ran his fingers along Ebony's wings.

They agreed and headed to Dross's shop. They found Ramus at the counter, he seemed a little displeased but happy as well.

"Alex, this guy will give us 20,000s for the diamond. I feel we could have gotten more but he doesn't believe that it's real. I've been waiting for a while as well, he is taking forever to count the money."

Nall flew through the door behind the counter and yelped, "Dross is gone! Diamond and all!"

The group charged down into the depths of the store and found themselves in the Meribian sewers.

"Luna… Will you take my ribbon off and put it in your pocket? I don't want it to get dirty." Ebony asked, while cringing from the stench.

"Sure Ebony. I'll be glad to hold onto it for you." Luna gently removed the ribbon and the group headed out into the depths of the sewer.


	10. What's that Smell?

Ebony gagged, the sewers were horrid! Azumi fell back onto a button, trying to flee the stench. Kagi fell over, and Nall ran into a wall. The dragon's noses were far to sensitive to the stink.

A ladder clanged down, and startled Luna. The group crossed the ladder as swiftly as they could, and they were chased by grog snakes and evil wisps. Alex killed them with a few explosion staff attacks, and they fell into the fecal infested water.

"Gross!" Azumi yelped, hiding behind Kagi.

Kagi, caught in a dreamy state, flew around the bend and into the next button. Ebony flew through the nearby doorway and carried back a some what grimy starlight. Alex and Nash were continually killing the monsters until they came across seven different paths.

They all went down one of the paths, and came across different things. Alex encountered a dead end and monsters. Luna grabbed an herb, crossed a ladder, and pushed another button while avoiding the monsters. Ramus also encountered a dead end, and a few fatal hoppers. Azumi found the next ladder and waited for everyone. Nall encountered a dead end, and Kagi found 250s. They all rushed to meet with Azumi and continue this trip.

They moved across the ladder and, while dodging the evil wisps, grabbed another herb. Azumi flew into a close by room, grabbed another 250s, and rushed out. The group moved through yet another door, and snuck around the pillars. They encountered many evil wisps and some ammonias. They ran across a narrow walkway, and headed to the east. They made it through the last doorway, walked around the platform, grabbing 2 antidotes and a star light before coming to Dross.

"Give us our diamond!" Ebony yowled, mauling Dross's face.

"Never! Come and eat, my pet!" Dross shouted.

A large, green fire breathing lizard rose up from the water, "Look at my lovely water dragon! I never knew he would grow so fast down here. Here my sweet, I have delivered your dinner." Dross cried.

Suddenly a mysterious mage appeared, "That's not a real dragon! There are only four true dragons and their offspring. Black, Blue, Red and White! And their children, one of each!" The mage teleported out of the room after saying that.*

"What the..?" Azumi stared at the spot where the mage appeared.

"Ghaleon?" Ebony yelped in shock, 'What was he doing here?'

Dross couldn't respond because Kagi and Nall were now mauling him for trying to run.

Alex used vigor for the first round, then used Sword Dance over and over. Luna used Cascade Song on Alex, then kept everyone healed. Ramus used starlights when needed, and shot arrows. Azumi used her claws and ice breath, Ebony used her fangs, acid breath, and dark songs, and Kagi used his flame breath. The water dragon, whose fangs were covered in a deadly poison, often poisoned Alex and Luna, which she cured by using Purity Song. Ramus took the blows of it's Vile Fire press, which greatly injured him. After an hour of fighting, the dragon was dead and Dross was cornered.

"Please don't hurt me!" Dross wailed, and handed over 500s, "This is all the money I have!"

"You owe us a lot more than this!" Ramus cried, outraged.

"He should give you the shop." Luna suggested.

"I agree Luna, and thank you." Ramus smiled.

Dross hastily agreed and led the group out of the sewers. Royce warped in after they left and looked around.

"Oh, yes… there's no doubt about it now, is there? She is the one…" Royce left after that mysterious comment.

_**At Dross's Shop**_

Dross was pissed, he was conned out of his shop. Ramus thanked Alex for helping his dream come true.

"Now I may not like chubby, but if you try anything funy, you're dead! Got it?" Azumi threatened Dross, before mauling him.

"Let's head the Magic Guild. I'll introduce you to Ghaleon." Nash smiled, before spotting a guilty Ebony. "I'll even try to get you into some classes."

"Thanks Nash." Alex smiled.

"I'm coming daddy, I'm coming home!" Ebony whispered, while Azumi mauled Ramus as a parting gift.

Tears fell from the small dragon's eyes as she cried silently, hating herself.


	11. On The Way To Vane!

They trekked out of Meribia to the Spring of Transmission. However Luna and Alex were unable to head to Vane because they needed a Magic Guild application.

"Let's head over to Althena's Shrine, a real close friend of mine can help." Nash smiled, leading the group.

Azumi, Kagi, and Nall followed, not noticing that Ebony flew into the center of the Spring.

_**At Vane**_

Ebony barely set foot in Vane when she was grabbed and stuffed into a linen bag.

"Let me out!" Ebony screeched.

"Not until we get back to Master Ghaleon." Her captor declared.

Ebony grimaced as the man set off, she wasn't ready for this. She felt the bag jerk to a stop as the man knocked.

"Master Ghaleon, I have something for you." The man called.

"What!" Ghaleon snapped when his door was opened.

"Here" The man tossed Ebony onto the desk.

"Ow!" came the pained yelp, Ebony had landed on her back wrong.

"Ebony?" Ghaleon whispered, then glared back at the guard, "Get out!"

The guard scurried off as Ghaleon loosened the knot. Ebony was lifted out of the bag, and settled into Ghaleon's arms. She felt tears start to drip through her fur as her father cried.

"Ebony!" Ghaleon held her even closer, "I was so worried!"

"Papa!" Ebony cried into Ghaleon's robes, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to worry you!"

_**At Althena's Shrine**_

"Good day to you all. I am Phacia, head priestess of the temple of the Goddess. I have received word that you are on a journey to become the new Dragonmaster Alex! I pray that you choose to stay in Vane and become the guardian of Althena. For as you know, we haven't had a Dragonmaster since the days of Dyne came to an end…" Phacia smiled at the group.

After handing them an application and wishing them luck, Alex and his friends left for Vane once more. Getting back to the Spring was simple, but Nash scared them.

"You won't be able to enter Vane until you pass Cave of Trial."

"Hold it! Where's Ebony?" Azumi scowled.

"I'll look for her when I'm in Vane. I'll bet she's already with Master Ghaleon, don't worry." Nash smiled and wished them luck.

The group stepped into the Spring and started the Cave of Trial.

_**At Ghaleon's Study**_

"What… happened in here?" Ebony wondered aloud, looking at the wreckage.

Books were strewn everywhere. Some had broken through the window and rested by the pool. The lovely plants were upturned, soil everywhere.

"I was a little irrational when I found you missing. Lemia was the one poisoning your food." Ghaleon rested a hand on her head.

"Will you play the Goddess theme?" Ebony asked.

Ghaleon laughed and picked her up so he could get changed.

_**Back with Alex and friends**_

"Found 250s!" Azumi called, flying back over to Alex.

Luna had grown weary and they decided to rest for a bit.

"Alex, I see a giant floating mushroom!" Nall whispered, flying back to Alex.

He had peered around the corner and had starred with fright.


	12. The Deadly Truffle

"What the hell is that?" Azumi squeaked, hiding behind Kagi.

"Looks like a Trouble Truffler, my sweet." Kagi whispered, trying to be romantic.

"A what?" Azumi shivered before smacking Kagi for acting so silly.

The truffler heard the noise and attacked, zapping Nall and Kagi. Luna sang the Cascade song on Alex, who used Vigor. Azumi helped Kagi and Nall stand before rushing into battle as well. Alex continually attacked with Swords dance, Luna used Tranquil song, and attacked every now and then. Nall woke up who ever fainted, and taunted the monster. The truffler mainly used Flash Spark, often causing Alex or Luna to faint. After what seemed like hours, the truffler was beaten.

"Alex, I don't feel so well." Luna moaned, before falling into Alex's arms.

Kagi carried Azumi on his back, and Nall sat on Alex's shoulder.

"Let's get outta here!" Alex mumbled.

They stumbled out of the Cave of Trials and into a small house. They all collapsed to the ground and fell asleep.

_**With Ghaleon**_

"I'm home, and I'm with daddy!" Ebony cheered as Ghaleon got his unique string instrument.

Ebony was so happy that she did loops around Ghaleon's study. She worked on cleaning it, and humming at the same time. She shifted into her young human form and started to pick up the books. She carefully shelved them, making sure they were how she remembered them. She had slipped out by the pool and gathered the last few books, and some new plants for the study. She shelved the rest of the books, fixed the plants, and worked on the window. When Ghaleon returned, he found Ebony carefully repairing the window.

"Come on sweetie!" he called, and chuckled at her dirt covered face.

He wiped the dirt off and grabbed her hand. He led her out to the pool, and started to play the Goddess's theme.


	13. Daddy Ghaleon? Sister Mia?

In the morning, after everyone was well rested, the headed off to the Guild. Azumi was the first one out, leading the group to the large castle the Guild was in. She made them run to keep up with her, it was obvious that she wanted to get this over and done with.

"Here it is…" Azumi scowled, and bared her teeth.

"It's beautiful!" Luna cried, her head resting on Alex's shoulder.

They entered the hall, and Azumi watched them look around in awe.

"This place is amazing!" Alex gaped, "Anyone wanna come explore with me?"

"I will!" Nall and Kagi called out at the same time.

"I'll take Luna to the lounge area while you do that." Nash said, coming out of a classroom.

"I'll go with Luna." Azumi glared at the floor.

"Ok, we will see you girls soon then!" Kagi called cheerfully, following Alex and Nall.

Once the boys were gone, Nash led the girls into the lounge and let them relax. Luna heard someone playing the Goddess song and went to investigate. She found a pale man dressed in purple, playing a string instrument. And a young girl, possibly his daughter, dancing elegantly to the music. Hearing Luna enter he stopped, the girl dashed behind him, hiding.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I interrupted! You see, I heard the music and, I – well I thought it was Alex that was playing!" Luna blushed, and looked down.

"Mmmm… it's… no bother." Ghaleon smiled gently.

Luna ducked back into the lounge, while Ghaleon got up.

"It seems we have company, let's get ready to greet them." Ghaleon grabbed his daughter's hand and led her inside.

_**With the boys**_

Alex, Nall, and Kagi had just entered a dark, calming room. They saw a young, black haired girl sitting on her bed crying. She heard their arrival and looked up. She got up, tears falling to the floor, and looked at their feet.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go to Magic School today. I'm… not feeling well." She looked up and gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry! I mistook you for a messenger of my mother's. Um… my name is Mia. Mia Ausa. May I ask your name?"

"I'm Alex, this is Nall, and this is Kagi." Alex pointed at the others in turn.

"Hi." Both dragons looked at Mia dreamily.

"Um… not to be rude, pretty lady, but why were you crying?" Kagi looked at her with a smile.

"It's nothing serious. My mom is acting different, she is being crueler than normal, and I think my big sister is dead. No one knows what happened to her." Mia noticed something behind the boys. "Oh, Nash! How long have you been there?"

"Not long. Master Ghaleon is ready to see you." Nash said leading the boys away, once outside Mia's room, he whirled around and yelled. "Why the hell did you enter Mia's room? No one is aloud in there without Lemia Ausa's permission!"

Nash stormed down the hall, Alex was running after him. Luna came out of the lounge, Azumi on her shoulder, and dashed after them.

"Where… are… we… going…?" Luna asked, running out of breath.

"To see…. some…. guy named…. Ghaleon." Alex almost fell over.

Kagi zipped over to Azumi and pecked her on the cheek. She pushed him away and sighed, following the others. When they entered the room, Luna recognized the man behind the desk. It was that strange musician!

Ghaleon heard his door close, so he turned his head and squinted at Alex.

He turned around fully and said, "Welcome to the Magic Guild of Vane, Alex of Burg. I am Ghaleon, premier of the Guild. My apprentice Nash speaks quite highly of you boy, he says you passed the Trial of the White Dragon. If that's true, perhaps you can help me."

Ebony had stayed quiet. She was happy resting in her father's arms, and she was warm.

"Alex, I smell Ebony nearby…" Nall whispered into Alex's ear.

"Same for me." Azumi scowled at Ghaleon, who acted indifferent.

"Nall? Azumi?" Ebony piped up.

"You know these dragons?" Ghaleon looked down at his arms and smiled at his daughter.

"Yep!" Ebony grinned before launching herself out of his arms and hugging Nall, Azumi, Luna, Alex, and Kagi. "Nall has been looking after me with Azumi-nee-chan, Luna-nee-san, and Alex-aniki."

Ebony barely finished that sentence when Azumi started to sob into her neck.

"Don't EVER scare me like that again!" Azumi howled.

"I won't!" Ebony held Azumi in a tight hug,

She suddenly remembered what Ghaleon had taught her, she knew he was most likely upset with her behavior. She got up, gave Azumi to Luna, walked over to his side, and turned back into her small dragon form. Ghaleon picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Sorry daddy…" Ebony muttered.

"It's ok sweetie." Ghaleon kissed the top of her head.

"How did you meet Ebony?" Nall and Luna asked together.

"I was told by the Black Dragon that if I passed his Trial, I would get his blessing. I swiftly passed the trial, but instead of receiving the Dragon armor, I got Ebony. She has been with me for thirty years, and she is just like my daughter. She will be staying with me for the next few months. Now I need you to go and investigate a Dragonmaster sighting on Lann Island. I'd go myself, but I was just reunited with y daughter and I'm extremely busy with the Guild."

"What!" Azumi screeched, she was horribly upset.

"Why?" Nall cried.

Before Ghaleon could reply, Azumi began to look like she was dry heaving and shivering, as if she was having a seizure. She growled at Ghaleon, but it was much deeper than normal.

"I. Need. To. Get. Out. Of. Here!" Azumi tore out of the building, Alex and friends following.

Azumi made it back to the small house and made everyone go to bed.

_**That Night**_

Azumi went outside and sat on the roof, Kagi followed her, fearing another attack.

"What WAS that back there?" Kagi asked.

"I don't know off hand." Azumi lied smoothly.

"It's over now though." Kagi slid closer to Azumi. "Can I kiss you?"

"Sure."

He leaned in and gently kissed Azumi. When he pulled away, they headed back into the house and fell asleep.

"I love you." He whispered before falling asleep.

In the morning they got ready to go, and see this rumored Dragonmaster.

"Let's go everyone." Alex groaned.


End file.
